<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Master by GalaxyNova777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556692">The New Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNova777/pseuds/GalaxyNova777'>GalaxyNova777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNova777/pseuds/GalaxyNova777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's the owner of Butterfly Miraculous in the future?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nooroo's New Master</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said I was sent by the Hawk Moth of the future. I didn't say that was you." - Timetagger</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Purpose is not as random as you think.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fate is a mysterious force.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Destiny is the name the fortunate give to their fortunes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fate, destiny and purpose sound like different things. But they have one thing in common - they calls to you, where you are most ready; when there comes a time for us be in the right place at the right time. When your choice can change your life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Forever</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Lila Rossi found herself in that situation.</p><p>Thanks to the great luck she caught the kwami of Transmission called Nooroo. And now the powerful magic power of Butterfly Miraculous just lay in her hand.</p><p>She slowly ran her finger across the purple brooch in the shape of oval with gray metal branching out on the outer area of the front of dark purple button.</p><p>" So, I must just speak the transformation phrase and you transforms me into a butterfly-themed superhuman with the power to creating supervillains.</p><p>" Yes, my mistress. "</p><p>Nooroo lowered his head, and in that moment, mysterious and evil plan popped up in girl's head.</p><p>" Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise. " Lila exclaimed the magic words.</p><p>Nooroo was sucked into butterfly brooch, and the second after, she was enveloped by a surge of light as girl turned herself into a new villain and re-named herself as Lady Malvolia.</p><p>New super villain looked at her reflection in the mirror.</p><p>When she transformed the tips of Lila's hair became dark purple, while wearing it into a Piece-y Ponytail. Her clothes changed into a purple dress with a black ribbon around her waist and two silver earrings in her ears. At the top of her dress, she had a Butterfly Miraculous with a white border, and she also wore long dark purple tights. In addition to that, she wore black fingerless gloves. She had a medium obsidian black boots with dark blue straps around them. On her face, a silver mask in the shape of a fairy wings showed up, helping cover her face, and making it harder for one to identify her. As a weapon, she has a cane wrapped in a silver chain. Now, she also looked slightly thinner and taller, and her ears were a bit pointed.</p><p>"I sense negative emotions…" Lady Malvolia says to herself. And she had this evil grin on her face.</p><p>She open the stone at the top of her cane to release the pure butterfly.</p><p>A white butterfly flies into her palm, she kissed it softly on the wings and a black and violet cloud forms around it. When the cloud disappeared, Lady Malvolia opens her palm to reveal a butterfly as black as death with translucent purple highlights</p><p>Akuma.</p><p>She releases it, and the butterfly flies around the city of Paris in search for the poor victim.</p><p>" Fly my little Akuma. "</p><p>
  <em>~ Purpose, fate or destiny alone are not to be feared. ~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ Fear instead, those who chose to heading down a dark path of them. ~</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author Note: </strong>
  <strong>I called the new Hawk Moth, Lady Malvolia. This feminine version of Shakespeare's Malvolio translates to <em>"ill will"</em>.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>